Robert Herrick
| birthplace = Cheapside, London, England | deathdate = buried | deathplace = Dean Prior, Devon, England | occupation = Poet and clergyman }} Robert Herrick (baptized 24 August 1591 – buried 15 October 1674 was a 17th century English poet. The Encyclopaedia Britannica says that he "revived the spirit of the ancient classic lyric. He is best remembered for the line, "Gather ye rosebuds while ye may.""Robert Herrick," Encyclopaedia Britannica, Britannica Online, Web, June 29, 2011. Life Early life Born in Cheapside, London, he was the seventh child and fourth son of Julia Stone and Nicholas Herrick, a prosperous goldsmith."Robert Herrick," Poets.org, Academy of American Poets, Web, May 20, 2011.His father died in a fall (or jump) from a fourth-floor window in November 1592, two days after making a will, when Robert was a year old. The tradition that Herrick received his education at Westminster is groundless. It is more likely that (like his uncle's children) he attended The Merchant Taylors' School. In 1607 he became apprenticed to his uncle, Sir William Herrick, who was a goldsmith and jeweler to the king. The apprenticeship ended after only six years when Herrick, at age twenty-two, matriculated at St John's College of the University of Cambridge. He graduated in 1617. Robert Herrick became a member of the Sons of Ben, a group centered upon an admiration for the works of Ben Jonson. Herrick wrote at least five poems to Jonson. Herrick took holy orders in 1623, and in 1629 he became vicar of Dean Prior in Devonshire. Civil War In 1647, in the wake of the English Civil War, Herrick's vicarage was revoked was ejected from his vicarage for refusing the Solemn League and Covenant."Robert Herrick," EnglishVerse.com, Web, May 20, 2011. He then returned to London, living in Westminster and depending on the charity of his friends and family. He spent some time preparing his lyric poems for publication, and had them printed in 1648 under the title ''Hesperides; or the Works both Human and Divine of Robert Herrick, with a dedication to the Prince of Wales. Restoration and later life When King Charles II was restored to the throne in 1660, Herrick petitioned for his own restoration to his living. Perhaps King Charles felt kindly towards this genial man, who had written verses celebrating the births of both Charles II and his brother James before the Civil War. Herrick became the vicar of Dean Prior again in the summer of 1662 and lived there until his death in October 1674, at the ripe age of 83. His date of death is not known, but he was buried on 15 October. Herrick was a bachelor all his life, and many of the women he names in his poems are thought to be fictional.Ben Jonson and the Cavalier Poets, ed. Hugh Maclean (New York: Norton, 1974), p. 106. Writing Herrick wrote over 2,500 poems, about half of which appear in his major work, Hesperides. Hesperides also includes the much shorter Noble Numbers, his first book, of spiritual works, first published in 1647. He is well-known for his style and, in his earlier works, frequent references to lovemaking and the female body. His later poetry was more of a spiritual and philosophical nature. Among his most famous short poetical sayings are the unique monometers, such as "Thus I / Pass by / And die,/ As one / Unknown / And gone." Herrick sets out his subject-matter in the poem he printed at the beginning of his collection, The Argument of his Book. He dealt with English country life and its seasons, village customs, complimentary poems to various ladies and his friends, themes taken from classical writings and a solid bedrock of Christian faith, not intellectualized but underpinning the rest. Herrick never married, and none of his love-poems seem to connect directly with any one beloved woman. He loved the richness of sensuality and the variety of life, and this is shown vividly in such poems as Cherry-ripe, Delight in Disorder and Upon Julia's Clothes. The over-riding message of Herrick's work is that life is short, the world is beautiful, love is splendid, and we must use the short time we have to make the most of it. This message can be seen clearly in To the Virgins, to make much of Time, To Daffodils, To Blossoms and Corinna going a-Maying, where the warmth and exuberance of what seems to have been a kindly and jovial personality comes over strongly. , by John William Waterhouse, (1909)]] The opening stanza in one of his more famous poems, "To the Virgins, to Make Much of Time", is as follows: :Gather ye rosebuds while ye may, :Old Time is still a-flying; :And this same flower that smiles today, :Tomorrow will be dying. (In Elizabethan slang, "dying" referred both to mortality and to orgasm.) ''Faints, fits, and fatalities from emotion in Shakespeare's characters: survey of the canon, Heaton, Kenneth W., BMJ 2006;333:1335-1338 (23 December), doi:10.1136/bmj.39045.690556.AE. This poem is an example of the carpe diem genre; the popularity of Herrick's poems of this kind helped revive the genre. His poems were not widely popular at the time they were published. His style was strongly influenced by Ben Jonson, by the classical Roman writers, and by the poems of the late Elizabethan era. This must have seemed quite old-fashioned to an audience whose tastes were tuned to the complexities of the metaphysical poets such as John Donne and Andrew Marvell. His works were rediscovered in the early nineteenth century, and have been regularly printed ever since. The Victorian poet Swinburne declared Herrick to be "the greatest song writer ever born of English race."Jokinen, Anniina. "The Life of Robert Herrick ." Luminarium. Web, June 29, 2011. References External links ;Poems * Upon Kings. Poems Upon Several Personages of Honour â€¦ * More poems of Robert Herrick (Ceremonies for Christmas, To Daffodils, The Night Piece, to Julia, Cherry Ripe) ;Books * The Complete Poetry of Robert Herrick (with full biography) Site at Newcastle University for the new edition of Herrick's Poetry * * Project Gutenberg e-text:Chrysomela: A Selection from the Lyrical Poems of Robert Herrick Category:1591 births Category:1674 deaths Category:Old Merchant Taylors Category:Alumni of Trinity Hall, Cambridge Category:English poets Category:People from the City of London Category:Old Westminsters